No day But Today
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: Whst happens when the New directions fall asleep watching Rent the Movie and everyone is living the story? A specially when it involves Finchel and some Brittana and Klaine. All based on Rent the best rockn roll musicsal ever


Mr. Schue: Ok. Today we are going to watch RENT the Movie.

Artie: What it's about?

Mr. Shue: well it's a group about friends. Some of them have AIDS. It's all about friend ship and fighting for what you believe in.

30 minutes into the Movie the New Directions are all asleep. But they all are in the same dream.

Glee RENT

Artie's POV:

I woke up in mine and Finn's apartment. I could walk I have blonde hair and I was Jewish.

End of POV

Artie Sings:  
><strong>December 24 9PM eastern Standard time. From here on in I shoot without a Script. See if anything comes of it. Instead of my old Shit first shot Finn tuning the Fender Guitar he hasn't played in a year<strong>

Finn Sings:

**This won't tune**

Artie Sings:

**So we hear. He's just coming back from a half a year of withdraw**

Finn Sings:

**You talking to me?**

Artie sings:** Not at all. Are you ready? Hold that focus steady. Tell the folks at home what you're doing Finn.**

Finn sings:  
><strong>I'm writing one great song<strong>

Artie:

**The phone rings! Oh saved. We screen. Zoom in on the answering machine**

Both: **SPEAK**

Artie's mom: **That was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working Artie. Artie are you there? Are screening your calls its mom. We wanted to call and say we love you and we'll miss you tomorrow! Cindy and the kids are here they send their love. OH I hope you like the hot plate, just don't leave it on dear when you leave the house. OH and Artie we're sorry to hear Brittany dumped you. I say lavi. So let her be a lesbian. There are other fishies in the sea love mom.**

Artie Sings:  
><strong>Tell the folks at home what you're doing Finn<strong>

Finn**: I'm writing one great song**

Artie: **the phone rings we screen**

Kurt: **Chest nut roasting on an open fire**

Both: **KURT!**

Kurt: **I'm down stairs**

Artie: **Hey**

Kurt: **Finn picked up the phone?**

Artie: **No it me**

Kurt: **Throw down the key**

Artie: **A wild night is now prordamed**

Kurt: **I may detained**

Artie: **what does he mean detained? What do you mean detained?**

Sam: **Ho-ho-ho**

Finn and Artie: **Sam Shit!**

Sam: **Dudes I'm on my way**

Finn and Artie: **Fuck!**

Sam: **I need the rent!**

Artie: **What rent**

Sam: **Last year's rent I let it slide**

Artie: **but slide? You said we were golden**

Finn: **When you bought the building**

Artie: **We were roommates remember you lived here**

Sam: **How could I forget? You, me, Kurt and Brittany. How is the drama queen?**

Artie: **performing tonight**

Sam: **I know, still her production manager?**

Artie: **two days ago I was bumped**

Sam: **You still dating her?**

Artie: **last month I was dumped. She's in love**

Sam: **She's got a new man?**

Artie: **Well no**

Sam: **What his name?**

Finn: **Santana**

Sam:** Rent or I'll have to evict you. Be there in a few**

Artie: **The power blows**

**How do you document real life when it becomes more like fiction each day? Headline deadline eviction or pay. RENT**

Finn:** how do your write a song when the chords sound wrong and they won't sound bright and rare. When the note is sour where is the power. You once had to ignite the air! And we are hungry and frozen.**

Artie**: the life that we've chosen**

Both: **How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay Last year's rent!**

Artie: **We light candles**

Finn: **How do you start a fire? When there's nothing to burn and there's something stuck in your flu.**

Artie**: How can generate heat when you can feel your feet. And their turning blue. Light up mean blaze**

Finn: **With posters**

Artie: **And screen plays**

Both: **How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay last year's rent.**

Santana: **"Don't screen, Brittany**

**It's me – Santana. Your substitute production manager. Hey! Did you eat? Don't change the subject Brittany. But darling - you haven't eaten all day. You won't throw up. You won't throw up. The digital delay -\Didn't blow up exactly. There may have been one teeny tiny spark. You're not calling Artie!**

It goes to Kurt, who is now bloody after being beaten and mugged

Kurt:

**How do you stay on your feet? When on every street. It's 'trick or treat'. And tonight it's 'trick'. 'Welcome back to town'. Oh, I should lie down. Everything's brown. And uh – oh. I feel sick**

Artie: **Where is he?**

Kurt: **I feel sick**

Artie and Finn:

**How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay. How we gonna pay Last year's rent?**

It goes to Sam who is on his cell phone with his new wife, Quinn.

Sam: **Quinn baby - you sound sad**

**I don't believe those two after everything I've done**

**Ever since our wedding I'm dirt - They'll see**

**I can help them all out in the long run. **

Artie: **The music ignites the night with passionate fire!**

Santana: Brittany, I'm not a theatre person!

Finn: **The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit.**

Santana: Could never be a theatre person!

Artie**: Zoom in as the burn the past to the ground...**

Santana: Hello?

Finn and Artie: **And feel the heat of the future's glow.**

Their phone rings and Artie answers it.

Artie: Hello? Brittany? Your equipment won't work? Okay, all right, I'll go!"

**How do you leave the past behind**

**When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart**

**It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out**

**Till you're torn apart**

**Rent!**" Artie sings with half the others also rioting.

Finn: **How can you connect in an age?**

**Where strangers, landlords, lovers**

**Your own blood cells betray.** (Finn and the other half sing)

"**What binds the fabric together?**

**When the raging, shifting winds of change**

**Keep ripping away**." They all sing.

Sam: **Draw a line in the sand. And then make a stand."** (Sam sings as he gets out of his Range Rover)

Finn: **Use your camera to spar!"**

Artie. **Use your guitar!**

**"When they act tough you call their bluff."** They call sing.

Finn and Artie: **We're not gonna pay.**

"**We're not gonna pay.**

**We're not gonna pay.**

**Last year's rent**

**This year's rent**

**Next year's rent**

**Rent rent rent rent**

**We're not gonna pay rent**." They all sing, except Sam.

Finn and Artie: Because everything is rent!

With Kurt

Mike : Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing somewhere else! Not here

Blaine walks up to kurt who is beaten up on the ground

Blaine: you ok honey?

Kurt: I'm afraid so

Blaine: Get any money?

Kurt: no had none to get but planed my coat. Well missed a sleeve

Blaine: Hell its Christmas Eve. I'm Blaine.

Kurt: Blaine an angle indeed. An angle in the first degree. Friends call me Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Nice tree

Blaine: Let's get a band aid for your knee. I'll change. There's a life support meeting at 9:30. Yes this spot provides a comfortable home for the acquired immune deficiency syndrome.

Kurt: as does mine

Blaine: Wow we'll get along fine. Get you a coat have a bite make a night.

Kurt: but my friends are waiting

Blaine: you're cute when you blush. The more the merrier oh and I do not take no.


End file.
